Lost without you
by Yucale
Summary: YugiXYami; An einem stürmischen Tag denkt Yugi über sich und seine Beziehung zu Yami nach. Angedeutetes Shonen Ai. Please R&R!


Halli hallo! Ich bin seit längerer Zeit absoluter YGO-Fan und konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, auch mal eine Fic zu schreiben. Der Song von Delta Goodrem, Lost without you, war, zusammen mit dem Sturm, der laut an meinem Fenster rüttelte, die Inspiration zu dieser Fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Yami & Yugi gehören nicht mir, sondern...*Manga rauskram* da issser, die beiden gehören Kazuki Takahashi, nicht mir, und ich verdiene mir mit dieser Fic nicht einen müden Euro dazu. Außerdem gehört der Song 'Lost without you' Delta Goodrem, nich mir.  
  
Achso, hätte ich fast vergesen, diese Fic ist angedeutet Shonen Ai, also, wer's nicht mag, lieber nich lesen. Und ich denke, es ist OOC für Yugi XD  
  
A/N: An einer Stelle habe ich den Songtext leicht verändert, um genau zu sein habe ich einfach nur 'you' und 'I' umgedreht ;-)  
  
Und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lost without you  
  
I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes A little righteous and too proud I just want to find a way to compromise 'Cos I believe that we can work things out  
  
I thought I had all the answers never giving in But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong  
  
*~* Der Sturm zerzauste sein wirres Haar. Er zog seine Jacke enger um sich, um die Kälte fernzuhalten.  
  
Doch wie sollte er sich gegen die Kälte wehren, wo sie doch aus seinem Inneren kam?  
  
Ja, sollte er beschreiben, wie es in seinem Inneren aussah, so wäre dieser Sturm wohl das Beste um es zu erklären. In ihm tobte ein Sturm, alles war aufgewühlt.  
  
*~*  
  
All I know is I'm lost witout you I'm not gonna lie How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye Don't know what I'd do...I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
  
*~*  
  
Und doch war dort eine Leere, dort, wo einst Yami gewesen war. Sein Yami.  
  
Seit jeder von ihnen seinen eigenen Körper hatte, war diese Leere ein Teil von ihm, und wollte nicht weichen, und nichts schien ihn mehr aufheitern zu können.  
  
Alle hatten es bemerkt.  
  
Es verging kein Tag, an dem sie ihn nicht fragten, was los sei, an dem sie ihm keine besorgten Blicke zuwarfen. Sie hatten versucht, ihn auzuheitern, doch nichtmal der Ansatz eines Lächlens erreichte seine Lippen.  
  
Seit Yami einen eigenen Körper hatte, hatten sie sich immer mehr voneinander entfernt, unbewusst erst, doch nun schienen sie sich absichtlich voneinander fernzuhalten. Dabei wollte er doch eigentlich bei ihm sein, seine Nähe spüren und die unglaubliche Wärme, die immerzu von Yami ausging, auf seiner Haut fühlen. Wollte auch fühlen, wie sie diese Leere ausfüllte.  
  
*~*  
  
How my ever gonna get rid of these blues Baby I'm so lonely all the time Everywhere I go I get so confused You're the only thing that's on my mind  
  
Oh my bed's so cold at night and I miss you more each day Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say  
  
*~*  
  
Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg, und hilflos klammerte er sich an sein Milleniumspuzzle.  
  
Er trug es mehr aus Gewohnheit, denn seit Yami nicht mehr darin hauste, schien es nicht mehr als ein Stück Metall zu sein.  
  
Ein Stück Metall, dem er so viel zu verdanken hatte, und das ihm doch so viel Leid zufügte.  
  
Der Sturm wehte laut um ihn, konnte seine leisen Schluchzer jedoch nicht übertönen.  
  
Er wollte nicht weinen, er wollte nicht schwach sein. das hatte er Yami versprochen. Er durfte nicht schwach sein. Nicht wieder.  
  
Und doch überkam ihn die Schwäche, und weinend brach er zusammen.  
  
Der Boden war kalt, doch nicht so kalt wie die Leere in ihm.  
  
*~*  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye Don't know what I'd do...I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you I keep trying face the day I'm lost without you  
  
*~*  
  
Der Sturm hatte sich etwas gelegt, aber nun fing es an zu regnen, und es war, als würde der Himmel mit ihm weinen.  
  
Schützend zog er die Knie an den Körper und legte seine Arme darum.  
  
War er jemals so traurig gewesen? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern.  
  
Sein Kopf sank auf seine Knie, er wollte nicht mehr sehen, nicht mehr hören, nicht mehr fühlen.  
  
*~*  
  
If you could hold me now and make the pain just go away Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
  
*~*  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Jemand legte ihm eine Jacke um.  
  
"Yugi, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, weil du nicht nach Hause gekommen bist."  
  
Er wusste, wer hinter ihm stand, doch drehte er sich nicht um.  
  
"Was ist los, Yugi?"  
  
Yami hockte sich neben ihn.  
  
"Lass uns gehen, du holst dir noch den Tod !"  
  
Er versuchte, die Hände des Kleineren zu nehmen, doch dieser war blitzartig aufgesprungen und vor ihm zurückgewichen. Noch immer funkelten Tränen in den großen lilanen Kulleraugen (A/N: *schwärm*XD).  
  
"Es wäre mir lieber, er würde mich holen!"  
  
Endgeistert blickte Yami seinen sonst so lebenslustigen Freund an. Was hatte er da gerade gesagt?  
  
"Was ist los, Yugi, warum sagst du so etwas? Und warum weichst du vor mir zurück?"  
  
Yugi wandte seinen Blick ab, etwas, was er sonnst nur sehr selten tat.  
  
Plötzlich drehte er sich um und rannte los, doch Yami konnte ihn noch früh genug am Handgelenk packen und ihn so zurückhalten.  
  
"Bitte sag mir, was du hast! Ich will nicht, dass du traurig bist, also sag mir, wie ich dir helfen kann."  
  
Es war kaum noch mehr als ein Flüstern, als er weitersprach, und doch verstand Yugi jedes Wort.  
  
"Du bist doch mein Yugi!"  
  
"Yami!"  
  
Hemmungslos schluchzend fiel er Yami um den Hals. Viele warme Tränen rannen seine Wangen entlang und benetzten Yamis Schulter.  
  
"Es tut so weh! Diese Leere in mir, da wo du warst! Ich kann nicht mehr, Yami!"  
  
*~*  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side If we ever be say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye Don't know what I'd do...I'm lost without you  
  
*~*  
  
"Es ist kalt, so schrecklich kalt, wenn du nicht bei mir bist! Ohne dich bin ich verloren! Bitte, lass mich nie mehr allein, Yami!"  
  
Yugi hatte sich von Yami gelöst, und blickte ihm nun fest in die Augen.  
  
"Nein, Yugi, ich werde dich nie mehr allein lassen! Nie mehr!"  
  
*~*  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye Don't know what I'd do...I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
  
...I'm lost without you  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, das war's. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Wenn es geht, lasst mir doch bitte ein Rewiew da und sagt mir, wie ihr es fandet, ja? *lieb guck*  
  
Ciao, Frodos Tochter 


End file.
